Lightning's Confused Boner
by Freestylesmile
Summary: Prompt: Fluffy Flight prompt! Serah and Snow drag Light to a strip club and buy her a lapdance with a stripper named Fang.


"It doesn't look like she's having a good time," Snow said carefully to Serah. His wife was sitting with her back to the bar, a pink straw clamped mercilessly between thin lips. She was staring intently at the other side of the club. Snow followed her gaze with a grimace.

It was rare for Snow to see Lightning so uncomfortable and closed off. She sat with her spine straight, arms and legs crossed, and anyone who so much as looked her way was warded off with icy blue eyes. It was surprising the bouncer hadn't come over to pull her aside, seeing as she wasn't paying. Maybe that was Lightning's plan...

This was a terrible idea, and the worst part was that Lightning would no doubt blame _him_ for coming up with it.

"If she would just loosen up a little..." Serah muttered around the straw.

Snow gave her an incredulous look. "Did you really think putting her in the middle of a bunch of half naked men and women was gonna loosen her up?"

Serah made a frustrated noise.

"Look, no one is gonna dance for her if she's not gonna pay."

"You gave her some money, right?"

"Yeah, she just stuffed it in her pocket."

Serah slurped on her drink until all that was left was melted ice gurgling through the straw. Suddenly her eyes lit up. She popped off the stool and rounded on Snow.

"Where's that extra money we brought?"

"Erm, got it right here somewhere." Snow stuffed hands in his pockets until he came up with a thick bundle of bills. Serah snatched it from him and bounded across the club.

Snow sighed, wondering if he should look for a job here so he could get some of his money back. Birthdays for Lightning were always something of an ordeal, and he felt a little sorry for her. Why Serah couldn't just buy her a cake and a card was beyond him. Lightning must love her sister very dearly for continuing to put up with it.

Then he saw his wife's target and grinned. Of all the pole dancers they'd watched, it was _that_ woman who'd held Lightning's attention the most.

…

 _Worst. Birthday. Ever._

Lightning shook her head at another woman, who turned her sauntering six-inch heels on another target without a word.

Honestly, where were the bouncers in this place? Didn't they kick out non-paying customers? She was ready to go willingly, and quite frankly she needed an escort just to get past her sister.

She was glaring through a crowd of strippers and patrons toward the door when she was caught by a pair of dark eyes framed by wild, wavy hair. As the crowd filtered away and revealed the owner of those eyes, Lightning felt her mouth dry and the breath leave her.

They'd announced her as Fang, and she looked just as powerful strutting across the floor in heels as she had circling the pole for an entire song. In a little black skirt barely hiding her garters and a white blouse several sizes too small, her hips and broad shoulders swayed beautifully with each step, and the black thigh-high stockings did nothing to hide the toned muscle underneath. And her eyes. Her eyes never left Lightning.

Fang came to a halt in front of her, standing a little to one side of her crossed knees. The smirk changed to a grin as makeup-darkened eyes slowly traversed Lightning's form. When they returned upward, she reached to her blouse and loosened the top button, which popped open in relief. The rest followed suit under a single, patient hand.

Lightning couldn't help glancing down to her breasts, nearly spilling out of the top of a black push-up bra, while Fang pulled the shirt down her shoulders. She reached behind her back and dragged the sleeves from her arms, revealing a monster-like tattoo on her upper left arm.

She dropped the garment next to Lightning's chair.

Lightning blinked again and carefully reset her eyes on the woman's face. That playful smirk never changed as Fang turned, tossing a leg over her knees, fingers lightly resting atop them. Lightning gave a start, uncrossing her legs as she tried to sink further back into the chair.

"U-um."

Fang bent straight forward, hands dragging down Lightning's pants and feet until they reached the floor. Her hips tilted up and circled so Lightning got a full view of the black panties beneath. Then she straightened, tossing luscious, wavy hair back while dragging her palms along her own body. Up her legs and thighs, over her hips and drawing the edges of the skirt up to her sides. Further over her chest, neck, and into her hair.

The lines of back muscles stood out on display, the club lights dancing their own designs across them. Lightning had already seen them at work around the pole and knew the incredible strength that lay beneath the smooth, taut skin. The definition in her shoulders especially stood out as she pulled her hair briefly out of the way.

Fang let go of her hair and glanced back. Catching Lightning's eye again, she looked coyly down, permitting her gaze to follow. Her hips were cocked to one side as she eased the skirt's zipper down. The fabric sagged as far as her spread legs would permit, offering a glimpse of her plentiful backside.

Then she sank back, using Lightning's knees for support, to rest fully in her lap.

"You- I, uh-" Lightning sucked in a breath, nearly swallowing her tongue as Fang thrust her hips back against her own. She clumsily uncrossed her arms and gripped the edges of the chair. Then she caught the woman's eye and something about it made her heart thump even more. Fang leaned back, draping herself against Lightning's body, head against her shoulder. Not bothering to move the hair tickling Lightning's face, she reached to the back of the chair on the other side of her head and kicked each leg into the air.

She was not a small woman by any means and something about having her full weight resting against her sent a shivering wave of heat through Lightning's spine. Fang would no doubt of heard the small sound in the back of her throat, and Lightning glanced at her face.

She was smiling with that same look in her eyes. It wasn't the teasing, playful smirk from before, but a real, genuine smile. She was having fun.

Acting rather cozy right where she was, Fang used both hands to shimmy the skirt off her hips and then down – or rather _up_ – her legs and tossed it carelessly to the side. She kept her legs up for a while, kicking them idly, no doubt showing them off, before dropping them down. She easily wedged her feet squarely between Lightning's.

Heat flooded to Lightning's cheeks and pooled between her legs as she unconsciously set them further apart. Fang wiggled her hips more comfortably against her pelvis. Lightning's hands were grabbed and placed on the woman's hips and thighs, and another look was cast her way. Realizing her mouth was partially open, she forcefully clamped it shut.

The woman leaned forward with another toss of her head, hair spilling down her back, hands on Lightning's knees again. Lightning swallowed thickly and glanced sharply down as the woman's hips began slowly gyrating, pressing firmly into her groin. Lightning could feel every movement, and she became wantonly fixated on the derriere swirling between her hands.

She swallowed thickly, dumbly staring as any thought, any thought whatsoever, left her entirely. Her gaze trailed up the woman's arching back, and it took her a moment to realize her own hand sliding over the dip of her spine. Awkwardly clearing her throat, both hands fled to the chair again.

She thought she heard the woman laugh as she slid down to the floor and turned around, staying on her knees and placing both hands on Lightning's thighs.

The smirk was back, but it still held the genuineness from before. She even bit her lip as though to keep it contained. Amusement tinged in her eyes while she flicked her hair around – really, it was a beautiful thing to see – and slowly dragged her hands up Lightning's sides, skirting away from her chest by going to her arms and shoulders. As she ascended she moved each leg around Lightning's in order to straddle her and the chair while bringing her body closer. Lightning bit the inside of her cheek as Fang's face moved closer and then hovered above.

"U-uh, that-" Lightning sucked in a breath as the woman's cleavage softly pressed into her face. She was frozen, only remembering to open her eyes when the woman sat down in her lap. Fang tugged her hands to her hips again, and for some reason Lightning let her.

Lightning exhaled at length, green eyes penetrating hers, and said the first thing that came to mind, "Um. I don't have any money." Somehow it sounded a whole lot better when they hadn't already ground their ass against her pelvis – not to mention it was a lie, but she wasn't exactly thinking clearly at the moment.

"Does this look like a robbery, darling?" Fang's deep, throaty voice ran like silk over her ears. She draped her arms over Lightning's shoulders, crossing wrists somewhere behind. The tip of her nose was only inches from Lightning's own. She had her legs spread wide on either side of the chair, feet planted while she continued to make shallow gyrating motions with her hips.

"I'd at least know how to handle one of those." It was a struggle, what with her heart still pounding erratically, but she managed to even out her breath and hold the woman's gaze steady.

The woman tilted her head, raising a curved brow with interest. "Oh, aren't you a tough one," she purred. She moved forward, pressing her front against Lightning and touching soft lips to her ear. Fingers dragged up her neck and into her hair, and she breathed a near moan with her next words, "Just how I like my women."

At a loss for words – it wasn't helping _at all_ that the woman was absolutely breathtaking – Lightning could only let her eyes drift closed as lips whispered down the side of her neck to the base of her throat. Warm breath fanned her collarbone for a few seconds before trailing back up to the other side of her face, touching a barely-there kiss to the corner of her jaw.

"Don't be shy. I'll only bite if you ask me to." Her voice was _rough_ with a practiced touch of innocence. Lightning cleared her throat with difficulty.

Fang hummed against her a moment before leaning away again. Lightning opened her eyes, catching the green smiling back at her. The playful seductress turned teasing then as she settled completely into Lightning's lap and hooked her heels around the back of the chair.

"That blush is a lovely color on you, by the way," Fang drawled, drawing a finger lightly down the side of Lightning's face. She was looking awful satisfied with her currently trapped prey. "Oh," Her brows lifted as though remembering something. "I forgot to introduce myself. How thoughtless of me. Name's Fang. What's yours, birthday girl?"

"Birthd-" Lightning's brow darted up before she looked to the side. Or tried to look, until a thumb and forefinger caught her chin and turned her back.

"It's rude not to stare," Fang drawled, dragging the pad of her thumb over her lip, gently smoothing out the snarl that had formed.

"How much did they give you?"

Fang chuckled. "Oh, enough to make sure you had a good time. Apparently that's a difficult thing to do." Her finger, still drawing out designs, had wandered down the side of her neck. "I don't give lap dances all that often, but I've never had a customer act so grumpy about being turned on." Lightning must have been frowning because Fang sighed. "Look, I do want you to have a good time. How about I show you to one of the private rooms where it's quiet and get you some water?"

Lightning lifted a brow.

Fang gave her a toothy grin. "And I promise to keep my hands to myself."

Lightning shook her head. "You don't have to do that, I know you're working so-"

A finger was placed over her lips. "Maybe I wasn't clear before. Your cute little sister was very generous with me; I'd feel guilty if I returned you to her with a frown like that. Plus," she winked, dragging her finger down to play with Lightning's necklace, "I kinda like you."

"Tch." Lightning rolled her eyes, wondering how many customers she'd said that to. But Fang was unrelenting, and her legs were getting tired supporting her weight, so she nodded.

With much unnecessary sauntering, Fang led her by the hand to a darker, quieter area of the club. She ushered her through a door and told her – surprisingly without a hint of a tease – to get comfortable while she got the water.

It was a small, simple room with a pole secured in the middle and a black leather couch to one side. She sat gingerly upon it, crossing her legs as she glanced warily at the cushions, but they were as clean as the furniture in her own home.

Minutes passed before the door opened again. Fang appeared, carrying two glasses of water, and someone else closed the door behind her. The room was dimly lit, but Lightning immediately noticed the woman's change of attire. The black blazer looked like it had been thrown on hastily, as no shirt was beneath. Black pants hid her garters and stockings, making her appear _almost_ ready for an important interview.

She sat down on the other side of the two-cushioned couch, and Lightning took the offered glass. Fang lounged back comfortably, taking a sip from her own as she crossed her legs. She propped an elbow on the back of the couch and turned to face Lightning. Lightning, however, was staring at the other side of the room.

There was a few moment's pause before she heard Fang draw in a breath. "You know, your sister gave me a warning about you."

That made Lightning look over. Fang wiggled her eyebrows, fingertips brushing over her lips like she was holding back a secret.

"I wasn't up for giving a lap dance tonight, but she said you were likely to drop me on my arse if you didn't like me." Fang held her eyes as she took a sip from her glass. "Can't say I'm one to turn down a challenge."

Lightning hummed neutrally. No wonder she'd looked so damn pleased about getting away with squirming in her lap. "What else did she tell you?"

Fang propped her head on her hand, looking quite relaxed, and it helped Lightning do the same. "She said you were pretty taken with my pole dancing."

"No doubt she was exaggerating." Fang's eyes didn't waver, and Lightning rolled her own. "You were alright, I guess."

Fang laughed. "Maker's Balls, getting a compliment from you is like climbing the pole my first day."

Lightning shook her head while glancing toward her feet, but she felt a smile pull at her lips.

"So tell me, how does a woman like you get dragged to a place like this on her birthday."

"My birthdays are cursed," Lightning muttered against the rim of her glass, not caring to elaborate on the subject. She glanced sideways. "And what do you mean, 'a woman like me'?"

"Other than the part where you looked prepared to sit out a war in the middle of the club?" Lightning scoffed but made no attempt to argue. "Just seems like you prefer to spend your time in other ways."

Lightning shrugged. "I suppose I do. My sister just seems to enjoy planning these sorts of things so... I guess that's why I let her."

"But you'd probably like dinner and a movie first before someone rubbed themselves all over your lap."

"I..." Lightning gave her a confused look. That didn't even make any sense. "I suppose if I was looking for a date, then sure." _Wouldn't most people prefer that?_

Fang looked like she was trying to bury her smile behind her glass as she took a long drink. When she lowered it the smile was more subdued, but amusement glinted in her eyes. "Sure, I suppose," she managed after swallowing.

Not sure what that was supposed to mean, Lightning mentally shook her head and changed the subject. "So, what do you do outside of... this?"

"I study."

"Study?"

"University of Eden," Fang said with no small amount of pride. "Actually I've seen your sister there 'couple times, now that I think about it. I'm surprised I didn't recognize the hair sooner." Before Lightning could ask, she said, "Bioengineer. I'll be in medical school next year."

Lightning was unable to hide her surprise.

Obviously quite pleased about that, Fang lifted a foot and pushed against her knee with her toes. "Have I impressed you now, birthday girl?"

 _Birthday girl_. She hadn't given her name yet.

"It's Lightning."

"Lightning," Fang repeated, and after a moment continued with, "I'm curious, what _is_ it you do for fun, Lightning?"

She was prepared to answer with her job, but quickly shut her mouth. For fun?

"Uh," she looked away and shook her head thoughtfully, "I guess I spend most of my time at the shooting range. And I, I suppose I read sometimes." Fang was giving her the strangest look. And she was smiling, a nail held lightly between her teeth. Lightning narrowed her eyes. "What?"

Fang curled her fingers away from her lips, shaking her head a little as her eyes dipped up and down. "Just when I thought you couldn't get any cuter."

Lightning stared. "I..." She couldn't even bring herself to dignify that with a response.

"So," Fang went on as though she'd said nothing out of the ordinary, "Dinner and a movie for the first date. Shooting range on the second. Maybe a bookstore if we make it to the third?"

Lightning continued to stare until she found her voice again. "Are you asking me out?"

"Yeah, I guess I am."

It finally dawned on her, after which she closed her eyes. "You were hitting on me. Before. When you said that, about the dinner and-"

"-and a movie. Yes, yes I was."

"Right."

"Yeah, they ah, they call that a pickup line."

Lightning nodded briefly and opened her eyes, looking steadily at the woman across from her. Whether she found her attractive had already been answered long ago. But did she like her enough to date her? Taking into account that she was already smiling back, she knew her answer.

"Alright."

"Oh," Fang sat up, clearly not expecting such a quick response. "Okay, um. I-uh, don't seem to have anything to-"

As she patted her pockets, Lightning produced a pen from one of hers. "I don't have any paper, though."

Smiling again, Fang drawled, "My hands have many uses."

Lightning just shook her head as she wrote out her phone number on the woman's palm. Fang repeated the digits to make sure she could read it correctly.

"It's probably time I returned you to your sister, eh?"

They stood up from the couch, and Lightning was trying to think of a proper goodbye. "Well, uh, thank you for..." Pausing for a moment, she relented with a quiet huff and looked Fang in the eyes. "Thank you for a good time."

"Likewise," Fang said softly. "I'll call you tomorrow?"

Lightning nodded, feeling a smile tug at her lips again as Fang held the door open for her. It stayed with her as she returned to Serah and Snow, who were looking quite proud of themselves. She'd have to wave off their teasing for the ride home, but, all in all, it hadn't been such a terrible birthday.


End file.
